Misguided Ghosts
by Masquerade Madness
Summary: Five years after the downfall of Apocalypse, the Master of Metal, Magneto, lives his life as Erik Lehnsherr. During an evening walk in the park, he comes across a crying girl. He befriends her and discovers something about her that changes his current outlook life. WARNING: OOC.


**A/N: Hi! For those of you who have read my story Once Upon a Time, I was Falling in Love, this is a spin-off of it. There aren't many real spoilers, considering most of them are canon events. Just a warning. For those of you who haven't read it, you don't have to read it before reading this, but it would make a bit more sense. Anywho, enjoy!**

Erik sighed as he walked through Bayville Park. He decided he needed to take a break from everything, to clear his mind. It had been five years since Apocalypse was defeated. Five long years. Erik sighed again. Sometimes, he wished that Apocalypse was still around just so he could have a cause.

Last time he checked, his kids hated him. Erik knew that Wanda hated him, at least. Ever since she found out that he had Mastermind replace her unpleasant memories, she cut all contact with him. He also hadn't heard much from Pietro in the past four years, so he figured that his son had moved on with his life.

Erik no longer bore the name of Magneto. After Apocalypse, he briefly helped Charles out at the Institute. It didn't help him, though. To most of the world, Magneto has disappeared along with Apocalypse. _I think this is what they call a midlife crisis_, he thought, but shook his head. No it's empty nest syndrome.

A light sobbing sound broke fhis train of thought. In the playground, a little blonde haired girl cried while sitting on the swing set. Erik was about to walk away from the girl, knowing that it wasn't his business. It reminded him of Wanda, though, when he sent her away. "Erik approached the girl, pushing away his guilty memories. "May I ask why you're crying, little one?" He asked her.

The little girl looked up at him, jumping up slightly. Her eyes were stained with tears, puffy from the crying, and bloodshot. They were a radiant blue, similar to his son's eyes. As quickly as she looked up, she shut her eyes and shook her head furiously. Was he really that scary? "M-m-mommy and d-d-daddy..." She hiccuped. "T-told me n-not to..." She hiccuped again. "Talk to strangers." She could barely get her words out through her sobbing.

Erik's heart ached at seeing her like this. Perhaps it was his inner father reacting to her. Slowly, he bent down to one knew and stuck his hand out to her. "Let me introduce myself to you then. My name is Erik." He said to her.

The four year old looked up at Erik, then to his hand. Hesitantly, she took his hand and shook it. "I'm Luna. It's nice to meet you." She let go of his hand.

"Likewise," Erik said as he pulled himself up. He say on the swing next to her, slowly going back and forth. "May I ask, again, why were you crying?" He repeated, looking down at her.

Luna wiped her eyes before looking sadly at him. "My eyes hurt." She whispered. "I keep seeing colors around everyone. The colors like to change a lot." Luna choked on another sob before looking down. "And I think Mommy hates me now..." she trailed off, crying again.

Erik felt sad for her and her mother. He knew what it was like for a child to think that their parent hated them. He went through it with his own children after all. "Why would she hate you?'

"She t-told Daddy that s-she wanted a normal child. I heard them fighting earlier. Mommy found out that Daddy gave me the mist." Luna paused in her story. She let out a shaky breath. "That's why I can see the colors. I love Mommy and Daddy but I know they won't like me anymore."

He let her story sink in. Was she a mutant? From what he could tell, she was probably some kind of empath. Most mutants got their powers during puberty, and Luna had a long way to go. Pietro and Wanda had gotten their powers earlier than other mutants, but they were different. Also, what was this mist she spoke of? "You're simply misguided, Luna. Your father and mother both want what's best for you. Trust me. My daughter and I went through our own troubles. She's the one who hates me." He told her. It was his turn to look down at the ground.

Luna looked up at Erik. To her eyes, he had a blue and gray aura around him. He was sad and confused, just like her. "You should talk to her. Maybe she'll understand things now." She told him.

Erik looked down at Luna. He wouldn't be surprised if she was somehow related to Charles. "You are very wise for such a little girl."

She smiled before slowly swinging. "Do you have powers too?"

Surprised by her sudden question, Erik smiled softly. "Why yes, I do." He then held his hand out in front of him, and a nearby pole bent over before putting it back straight up.

"That's so cool! I've only met one other person who can move metal like that!" She said excitedly. "Since you showed me yours, I could show you my powers. I can take away that sadness that hurts you." She offered to him.

His eyes widened. "No. You must never use your powers against someone's will." He warned her.

"I'm sorry." She frowned a bit. "Are you a mutant or an Inhuman? I'm both, but they didn't want to work together. That's why Daddy gave me the mist." She told him.

_Didn't Pietro mention something about Inhumans a long time ago?_ His old mind racked for an answer before he replied to the little girl. "Ummm...mutant."

Before their conversation could last much longer, someone called out for the little girl. It was a woman's voice, but she sounded young. The girl perked up, shocked by the call. "Mommy," she whispered.

"Luna, come back! I'm so sorry! Please just come back!" The voice shouted again.

Luna stopped swinging and put her hands around her mouth before shouting for her mother.

Just then, a young woman, no older than twenty five, came from the trail where Erik was previously walking. The sand blew away from her path with a flick of her wrist as she sprinted to the little girl. Luna jumped up into her mother's arms, who cried out numerous apologies.

"It's okay, Mommy. My friend here helped me understand." Luna told her mother.

The woman who was Luna's mother suddenly looked up at Erik, who hat stood up at this point. Erik noticed the strange black marking in her strawberry blonde hair and then her confused green eyes. She didn't know whether to mad or grateful at the man.

Sensing her mother's conflicting feelings, Luna said, "It's okay, Mommy. He understands people like us."

The mother was shocked. "Luna told you about herself and you didn't judge her?"

Erik shook his head. "I'm more surprised that she didn't judge me. I told her my trouble in return." He looked at the now sleeping girl. He knew, somehow, she wouldn't tell anyone about what in confined in her.

Luna's mother smiled at him. "Well, thank you..." She paused.

"Erik. Erik Lehnsherr. " He told her, smiling back.

They began to walk back to the path. "I'm Crystal Maximoff. Do you mind keeping what Luna told you a secret, Erik? She's not used to people who aren't powered."

"Not at all, Crystal. It was a pleasure to meet you and Luna. Good luck." He told her, planning on continuing on his walk.

"You too, Erik." She said before going back the way she came.

The old man watched her walk away, some what satisfied. He rather enjoyed meeting his granddaughter and daughter-in-law. He came to that conclusion as he started a new stroll. Erik also made a note to ask Charles for Pietro's and Wanda's contact information.

He'd start from there.

He would no longer be a misguided ghost.


End file.
